


Don't Fuck With My Love

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos is a pretty damn good divorce lawyer, in fact he's the second best in his field, after Athos, his best friend.</p><p>But dealing with everyone's relationship issues often has Porthos seeking the company of his husband, Aramis.</p><p>But Aramis isn't coming home after work. It's no biggie, he's probably working late or sleeping on the route back... But Porthos suspects there's more to the story than he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from.
> 
> ._.
> 
> Enjoy

Porthos was sitting on the bed, staring at the clock. It was now 4am. Aramis still hadn't come back from work. Where the hell was he? He finished work six hours ago... He should have been home by ten thirty, eleven at the latest. A sigh escaped his lips as Porthos moved to grab his mobile, trying Aramis' cell again. It just went straight through to voice mail.   


"Hey babe... It's me, again. I know you're probably sleeping at Athos' or Samara’s... Constance’s maybe... But please call me when you get this. I'm worrying about you... I love you."  


Porthos hung up and chucked his phone on the bed, laying down to stare at the ceiling. Was it possible that Aramis had been in a car accident? No, the hospital would have called him by now. The man ran a hand over his face and stood up to go get a drink. The cold liquid slipping down his throat was a comfort and Porthos sighed, downing the glass before getting another. Slowly, he began turning the lights off, making his way upstairs - making sure to leave the hallway light on in case Aramis came home - before getting ready for bed. He was about to lay down when his phone rang.   


Immediately, Porthos rolled over, answering.   


"Aramis..?"  


"Hey bud, it's Athos."  


"Oh..."  


"I take it Aramis isn't home then?"  


"No, he's not. Why?"  


"He was meant to sleep round mine after work but he never showed. He's not answering his phone either."  


"Think he might be at work still? Richelieu was giving him a lot of work to make him catch up for that week he missed."  


"That guys a twat. Adele died, Aramis deserves time off to say goodbye to his cousin properly."  


"I know, I hate the guy. Never say so in front of Aramis though... For some reason he worships the guy..."  


"Mmm, it's weird in a way really... Anyway man I'll let you go, you sound really tired. Get some rest. He'll come home. He's probably asleep in a truck stop."  


"You're more than likely right... I'll see you tomorrow. Treville has us working on the same case."  


"See you then."  


The dull tone of Athos hanging up echoed around Porthos' head as he lay down. Yea, Athos was right. Aramis was just napping somewhere - Athos wasn't the only friend they had.   
  
With that in mind, Porthos yawned long and loud before closing his eyes, letting sleep claim him easily. 


	2. Chapter 2

Porthos was staring out the window to the back garden, sipping his usual morning coffee when the front door locked clicked open. He spun round; a little too quickly as he spilt his drink down himself. An irritated smile left his lips before they turned into a smile, meeting eyes with Aramis. The other male was leaning in the kitchen doorway, grinning lazily.  
  
“Sorry I never made it home last night.”  
  
Porthos set his drink on the counter, making his way towards the slightly smaller male, slinging his arms around him.   
  
“I missed you... It was pretty cold last night.”  
  
Aramis chuckled and moved to rest his hands on Porthos’ shoulders, leaning up for a short, sweet kiss.  
  
“I stopped off at Anne’s – my friend from college? – for a cup of coffee. She asked me to stop round after work. We had tea and I fell asleep on her couch.”  
  
Porthos couldn’t help but grin awkwardly at the lop-sided smile his partner gave him. Once again, they reached down, kissing each other gently.  
  
“I’m still tired and I’m not due in for work for another few hours... I’m going to head to bed. You have a good day at work; you and Athos are on the same case today, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yea, young woman divorcing her husband. Got sick of his cheating – right in front of her, would you believe it?”  
  
Aramis snorted and shook his head before kissing Porthos again.  
  
“Some people... Anyway, goodnight my dear, and have a good day.”  
  
Porthos grinned and nudged him gently sipping at his coffee.   
  
“Good night.”  
  
Porthos watched him head upstairs before he grabbed his car keys and headed out to work.  
  
//  
  
“Aramis come home?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
Porthos looked up from the file he was reading and nodded.  
  
“Oh, yea, he came home this morning. Went round to Anne’s. She was his friend in college. They studied embroidery or whatever course he did together. She asked him to go round. He just forgot to text me.”  
  
Athos nodded a little, multi-tasking as he read the latest file.  
  
“Still can’t believe we finally got to work together then Treville gives you a new case.”  
  
“Gross, right?”  
  
The two men sniggered over their files at each other.  
  
“This guy, filing for divorce, he and his wife have seven kids... Two of them are his. Three are his brother’s and the remaining two are his best friend’s.”  
  
Porthos stared at Athos.  
  
“No wonder the poor guy is filing for divorce. Christ, that woman needs to learn how to use a goddamn condom.”  
  
Athos laughed, despite knowing he really shouldn’t be.  
  
“What about your’s?”  
  
Porthos scanned the remaining details and frowned.  
  
“One of their kids died... Hit by a truck, poor guy. Says they haven’t been the same since... Need to be apart; oh God I hate these ones.”  
  
“I had one of them last month. Their son saw their daughter die. Poor little guy was traumatised. Same for the wife, she was just soldiering on.”  
  
They fell silent for a moment before shrugging.   
  
“Well, I have to meet this client.”  
  
“Same... Catch you for lunch later? 2 o’clock, Sundays?”  
  
“I love that restaurant.. Yea man, see you there. I’m just going to call Aramis.”  
  
Athos nodded and chucked his paperwork in his briefcase, getting up and heading out. Porthos hit the speed dial number linked up to Aramis’ phone and hummed, waiting for it to ring. He frowned as a woman answered.  
  
“Hey Porthos!”  
  
_Anne give me my phone_.  
  
“Hey, Anne, can I talk to Aramis, please? Kinda why I called his cell.”  
  
There was silence before Aramis’ voice crackled down the phone.  
  
“Hey babe.”  
  
“Thought you were sleeping?”  
  
“Couldn’t sleep. Called Anne to see if she wanted to hang out. We’re about to go catch that new movie... _Kingsman_ or something.”  
  
Kingsman: The Secret Service _Aramis, Jesus, get it right.  
  
_ Porthos laughed a little dryly down the phone as they both laughed.  
  
“Alright, babe, have fun. I might be late, I’ve a hard case today.”  
  
“Good luck, _mi amor_ , I’ll see you whenever you get home.”  
  
The hang up click rung in Porthos’ ears.  
  
“Bye, love you.”  
  
He sighed and stared at the ring on his left hand before getting up and packing his paperwork into his briefcase, leaving to meet his client.


End file.
